


"Business and Pleasure"

by LovelyZelda



Category: DCU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-02
Updated: 2010-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyZelda/pseuds/LovelyZelda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP, set before Selina knows who Batman is and at least one costume before the zip-up catsuit (but not strict enough in comics continuity to definitely be Balent-era.  Because, you know, porn)</p><p>Catwoman steals something, Batman catches up to her, they have sex on a rooftop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Business and Pleasure"

Batman held her by the arm tight enough to bruise.  "I'm done chasing you."

Catwoman laughed, tilting her head up so he'd think about her lips and not the hand with the cat o' nine tails.  "No, you're not," she said.  "You've got to keep chasing me because you wouldn't know what to do if you ever caught me."

This time _he_ kissed _her_\--hard and just a little rough, almost like he was annoyed that she hadn't gotten around to it yet.  He held on to her arm, and she draped the hand with the cat o' nine tails over his shoulders--and they were both thinking about their next move.  He blocked her with his leg when she tried to knee him in the stomach.  She tried to kick him, and he caught her thigh and moved her leg up to his hip, pressing them closer together.  Catwoman leaned into him, wrapping her leg around his waist (she could probably get in a good jab with her heel if she needed to)

She wondered if she could get his utility belt off without him noticing.  He ran his hand up and down her thigh, mostly groping but probably frisking her and trying to figure out where she'd stashed the necklace.

It had nothing to do with trust.  Leaning into the Batman, feeling how hard he was through both their costumes, kissing him while he stroked and fondled one of her breasts through hers--that took trust, but it didn't mean she had to forget why they were there.

And what was he really offering her as he kissed her cheek and jaw and murmured "Selina" in her ear?  (Genuine affection or a reminder that he knew more about her than she knew about him?  Not that she'd ever been into the double life game.  It was just...convenient sometimes.)

She was frustrated--why oh why hadn't it ever occurred to her that she might need to be able to get her costume off in a hurry because Batman was hot and hard between her legs and she needed _more_?  (She should've kept the dress.  If she'd been wearing her old dress, he'd be inside her by now.)

But mostly she was frustrated because even while grinding against Batman, kissing him like all those other times had just been practice, they still had to be so costumed vigilante about it.  (Definitely frisking--not that she minded at all, even if it was a bit insulting that he seemed to think she didn't know just how tightly her catsuit clung to her ass.  She had put some thought into it.)

She decided she didn't want to be caught--but it was a very difficult decision.  The angle was wrong to get him with her heel, so she pushed him back and used the cat o' nine tails.  Shame his costume seemed a bit stronger than usual, but Catwoman needed to keep her mind on business.  She ran, leaping onto the next rooftop without bothering to look back.

Of course he'd chase her--she did have something very valuable on her person that he didn't realize belonged to her now--but it was really a matter of how he chased her.  If it was one of the nets or a rope attached to a batarang or the bolas around the ankles, this was strictly business.

She was almost to the end of the second roof when it was the arms around her waist.  "Let me go," she snarled, and struggled just enough to remind him how close she was.

"I don't know if I should," he said in a low voice in her ear.

"You know you're not supposed to hold a cat who doesn't want to be held."  She brought a hand up to stroke his cheek, her claws just grazing his skin, and pushed back with her hips.  "It's a good way to get scratched."

One of his hands went higher, and one of his hands went lower.  "It wouldn't be the first time."

She really needed a new costume--one with a top and bottom half so she could pull his glove off with her teeth and have him really finger her (and as much as she would've been willing to slip out of her costume, there was still an...acquired item hidden on her person.)

Although if she was going to need a new costume anyway, why worry about this one?  She--reluctantly--moved his hand away, then used a claw as a seam ripper.  He reached across her to pull off one of his gloves and--mmmm, yes, definitely worth a damaged costume.

Catwoman moaned as quietly as she could.  Not that she cared about being seen, and what security guard in Gotham was stupid enough to try to chase Batman and Catwoman off with a flashlight? 

They both looked at the roof access door, and she purred, "Yes."

She was not at all surprised when he pulled a condom out of his utility belt. She looked at him. He looked back as he put it on. "Are you always this prepared?"

"You have to ask?"

She draped her arms around his neck. "You always carry those?"

"No."

She jumped; he lifted. "Only when you're feeling presumptuous?" Since she still had her claws out, she just wrapped her legs around him and let him take care of the other maneuvering.

"I prefer to think of it as optimistic," he said. "And"--he slid in--"it's not presumptuous if you're right."

Her fingers curled against and into his shoulders as he thrust in and out. "Don't you ever get tired of being right?"

"Not really."

She kissed him as they fucked--until all she could do was moan into his neck and dig her claws into his back. "Harder." Their eyes met. "You want to make love, you're going to have to at least take me to the backseat of your car."

"You don't want dinner first?"

"This time of night?" She kissed him and moaned in his mouth. "You make me purr, Batman, and next time...next time I'll buy you coffee."

"Presumptuous?"

"Optimistic." She moaned again and bit his shoulder, her clawed hands gripping what was left of his cape. "Just like _that_..."

She pinned him to her with her legs as she came, gasping in his ear and--well, she owed him a cape and possibly half a batsuit along with the coffee.

"I can't let you--"

"You can have it back--on one condition," said Catwoman. Damn him, he didn't even wait to catch his breath before he went back to who stole what and who had to uphold the law (at least he did pull out first, but still). "Next time we go back to your place. Or mine. And don't worry: I like it with the masks on."

He looked at her. She wasn't sure what he'd say, but she knew he wasn't the type to bring her in after this. He'd at least wait until tomorrow, but she didn't think she'd be the one in handcuffs anytime soon.

She climbed down. Her legs were trembling when she stepped back onto the roof. "Well?"

He held out his hand. "Your place. And you did say you'd get the coffee."

Catwoman smiled and reached under and behind her mask to unclasp the necklace.


End file.
